Where All His Precious Things Go
by anjelicorn
Summary: Heero once lived a life where there was no Serena; none of her contagious smiles, lovely gurgles of laughter or her odd, but adorable quirks. He keeps the memories of her in his heart-where all his precious things go. 100 drabbles of Serena and Heero.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, it's been years since I last published a fic. Last time I was here, I was in high school. I've been super busy with school and work. I finally got a boyfriend! (ha ha) It is summer now, so I decided to relieve the writing bug that bit me a few weeks ago. I hope you enjoy these little drabbles of our favorite bunny and perfect soldier!

* * *

Beginning

Heero found solace in a new friend with long pigtails and a big appetite. The very moment they met, he knew it was the start of a normal, better life.

Dream

The way she danced senselessly, laughed whole-heartedly and smiled without reason made him believe, even though it was for a brief moment, that he was happy too.

Wave

When Heero was in a bad mood, Serena would purposely bump into him and simply wave her hand cheekily in his direction before heading off on her way to class. Students standing by would note that Heero would be in a slightly better mood after Serena does so.

Pure

Her azure eyes were like a sunny day at the beach crowded with laughing children accompanied by their parents smiling alongside them and couples, young and old, holding each other as they wade in the water.

Reflection

His eyes were the kind of misleading blue that was cold like lonely winter nights—not sunny like Serena's—and dangerous like that of an animal's. The one thing he liked about his eyes over Serena's, was that they mirrored her beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: anjelicorn here with an update! Hope you folks liked the last few drabbles. Here are five more.

Nerf-or-Nothing: Hi! It's so good to see from you again! I apologize for my not being able to update my last fic. I gave up that fic after losing my old laptop to some weird hardware failure. I'm doing more leisure writing than major chaptered, full length fics. Hopefully I'll get back to that one day. I hope you enjoy these drabbles!

Love you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Alone

When Serena met Heero, she'd disrupt his peace during lunch period to pester him with idle talk and ridiculousness. Soon, he found himself packing extra servings of lunch to share with her since she constantly forgot to bring her own lunch.

However, some days he'd bring extra servings only to find that Serena was too sick to go to school.

On those days, he'd have to eat the extras by himself.

Spread your wings

He was reluctant to dance, but Serena had a firm grip on his arm and there was no escaping anymore. With hands in the right places and feet spaced apart appropriately, Serena smiled at him and said, "Now, we dance!"

And together, with footsteps matching the other's they soared across the ballroom in circles beneath the night sky.

Paint

Heero once caught a glimpse of Serena dabbing a rosy tint of balm onto her puckered lips. When she smacked them leisurely and looked up whilst briefly catching his gaze, he turned away and blushed.

Almost

"Come on, Serena. Stay with me." Heero called out to Serena as her faced paled. His heart raced in increasing panic as he searched for a pulse and was unable to find one. He pumped her chest and cried out. "Wake up, Serena!"

And then her lips quivered before she coughed violently into Heero's shoulder. He tucked her head under his chin and held her close, silently vowing never to allow her near death again.

Shine

The fact that the same sun, stars, and moon gleamed in the very sky that she was under made the world a more beautiful place in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Back with another update. Hope you like these drabbles! It would also be nice if you take the time to review!

Love you guys!

* * *

**Blood**

Serena walked into class limping from a badly scraped knee. Heero took note of this and stood from his seat to come to her aid. "Can you try not to be so clumsy, Serena?" he held his hand out to her. "Here, let me help you."

Serena winced and brushed his hand aside. "Dummy, I don't need your help." She mumbled, before stopping at her desk to dust off the dirt from the ends of her skirt. She sighed, looked up at Heero and shook her head. "All this fuss over a little blood?"

Heero didn't want to say it, but he'd seen her nearly bleed to death once before until Trowa came to nurse her to health.

"You'll get your blood everywhere." He grunted.

Nowadays, seeing a trickle of her blood would undeniably terrify him.

**Pieces**

He lost bits of his heart in the dreadful war, but Serena had a big enough heart to fill in the missing gaps; Heero was most grateful that she chose him to give part of her heart to.

**Lucky**

When Duo sees Serena, he notices the little things about her; how tiny, comma-shaped dimples appear at the lower corners of her mouth when she smiled—how the blues of her eyes changed into a brighter hue in the sunlight—how she would quietly giggle with her lips parted slightly before she let out the most beautiful gurgles of laughter he'd ever heard—how she'd stop to give the homeless man who lived at the bus stop near her school some of her lunch as she made her way to class every morning.

Duo can't help but think how blessed Heero is to have her.

**Figure of speech**

It is always important that the enemy must strike first. That's why he refuses to fall in love with Serena before she falls in love with him beforehand.

**Haunted**

It troubled him day and night when he realized Serena's association with him caused all sorts of problems for her. She'd been taken from him a few times as a hostage. Twice, he had to call on his allies for assistance in rescuing her.

The image of her back burned into his memory when she surrendered her safety and willingly walked away with her captors after they threatened to kill Heero if she didn't comply.

The thought of not being able to see her again frightened him to his very soul.


End file.
